


ma'am

by lovehaunts



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Bathing/Washing, Birthday Sex, Bottom Hugh Dancy, Cock Warming, Collars, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Light Mommy Kink, Masturbation, Nursing Kink, Orgasm Control, Pegging, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Service Submission, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Penetration, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehaunts/pseuds/lovehaunts
Summary: June 19, 2021New York CityClaire toes off her heels the moment they enter the townhouse."I could have gotten those for you," Hugh says from behind her. Claire hears the click of the deadbolt and the slide of the chain. Hugh steps closer and waits.Claire sets her purse on the entry table. "I didn't want you to." She turns her head to the side to look at him. His cheeks flush, evidence that he recognizes his misstep and the consequences thereof.
Relationships: Hugh Dancy/Claire Danes
Comments: 27
Kudos: 46





	ma'am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [metencephalon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metencephalon/gifts), [tanathil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanathil/gifts).



> For [metencephalon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metencephalon), because thanks to you, I now look at Hugh's right wrist before I look at his face. And for [tanathil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanathil), because you said "pretty please," and I'm apparently powerless against you. I love and adore you both. Thank you for always being so supportive of my writing. 🖤

_June 19, 2021_  
_New York City_

Claire toes off her heels the moment they enter the townhouse.

"I could have gotten those for you," Hugh says from behind her. Claire hears the click of the deadbolt and the slide of the chain. Hugh steps closer and waits.

Claire sets her purse on the entry table. "I didn't want you to." She turns her head to the side to look at him. His cheeks flush, evidence that he recognizes his misstep and the consequences thereof. 

"My coat," she says. Hugh slides it from her shoulders, folding it over one arm. "Now you may take my shoes." He crouches to grab the heels. 

When he rises, Claire presses her open palm to his neck, his pulse a steady thrum against her hand. "Go upstairs, put those away, and shower," she says. "Be quick, I want to take a bath afterward." His beard catches on her fingertips as she trails them across his jaw. Several weeks ago, she’d asked him to grow it out, but now she’s changed her mind. "And shave. I miss seeing your face."

Hugh gives a small nod before retreating to the staircase. Claire watches him ascend before taking her phone from her purse. She scans her missed messages, smiling at one from Sarah saying they had just gotten back to their hotel. Claire types out a reply, once again thanking her and Jonathan for taking the boys for the night.

The dinner earlier for Hugh's birthday had been wonderful, made poignant by it being the first gathering with Hugh's parents in a long time. Hugh had been vibrant and joyful throughout, talking animatedly with his hands, the glint of the steel bracelet on his right wrist reflecting in the low-light of the restaurant.

It's rare that the bracelet comes off now, even for work. There has been something about wearing it near constantly for over a year that seems to have tied Hugh ever the more closely to the meaning behind it: a collaring by Claire on their second wedding anniversary, binding Hugh to her more intimately than any legal document.

Hugh can ask for permission to remove the bracelet himself, although he asks Claire to do it more often than not. In the last year, it has been only taken off for an hour or two—and rarely at that—but she knows he'll need to ask for its longer removal at some point. With more and more projects being approved, there will be in-person work that requires it, and she does long for the normalcy that such will bring to their lives. They both miss it terribly. But she knows an unease will come over Hugh at the bracelet’s removal, how he will likely feel unmoored after being anchored for so long. And if there’s distance involved—as there often is for the jobs they take—then everything will be complicated.

But this isn't something she needs to prepare them both for quite yet.

By the time Claire reaches the top floor of their home, she can hear the water filling the bathtub. Like asked, Hugh has been quick showering. That will earn him a reward. 

Once in their bedroom, she places a glass of water on the nightstand and pulls down the bed covers. From a drawer under their bed, she removes her harness and a collection of Hugh's favorite toys to accompany it. She sets them upright on the nightstand, unsure of which to choose. Perhaps it will be Hugh's choice tonight.

The water shuts off and Claire walks across the hall to the master bath. Inside, Hugh stands in the middle of the room, his hands clasped in front of him. He is bare yet for the bracelet around his wrist and the ring around his finger, both symbols of how he belongs to her. 

Claire cups his freshly shaven face with both hands, the skin smooth and soft. "There you are," she says, smiling. Hugh returns it.

She takes Hugh's hands into each of hers. "What are these?"

"Yours, ma'am."

Claire nods. "That's correct. But I allow you to use them. Use them now to get me ready for my bath." She turns around.

Hugh brushes her hair over one shoulder as he pulls down the zipper of her dress. She steps out of it and waits in her lace briefs as Hugh places the dress on a hanger. He slides her briefs down, his fingertips skimming her skin. He brings her hair up with a clip and sets about removing her makeup. When her skin is clean of any trace, he takes her hand and helps her into the warmth of the bath.

Claire reclines, the water lapping at the underside of her breasts. "Kneel and wash me."

Hugh lowers himself to the hard, uneven tile and reaches for the sponge. He drenches it in the tub and runs it across Claire's shoulders, down her arms, along her back and chest. The texture of the sponge catches on a nipple, and she arches into it. Hugh drags the sponge across until it is tender and peaked.

"Touch me," Claire says.

Hugh abandons the sponge and places his hand on her skin. He cups her breast and thumbs the nipple as Claire spreads her legs wide, her knees touching the sides of the tub. He pulls at the nipple twice before sliding his palm down her body and into the water. His fingers slip between her folds, the lightest of touches.

Claire sighs and brings her hand to Hugh's face. She touches his mouth, his lips parting for her. "What is this?"

"Yours, ma'am." 

"Yes," she says, guiding him to her breast. Hugh latches onto her nipple, sucking and kneading with his tongue, and his fingers trace the seam of her entrance. He gathers the wetness there and spreads it over her clit, circling it with the pads of his fingers.

Claire's hand knots in Hugh's hair and she presses him closer to her breast. "That's it, baby, you're doing so well," she says. "Just a little bit more." Hugh moans against her and his fingers slip inside, curling up and stroking, his thumb rubbing her clit. "You're going to make me come, aren't you, sweetheart? Go on, make me come. I want you to."

Hugh sucks gently at her nipple as he brings her off with his fingers, the water washing away her natural lubrication. The near too-dry friction of his thumb on her clit only makes everything brighter, and she shakes as she comes, clenching around Hugh's fingers deep inside.

When Claire touches his bracelet, Hugh withdraws his hand from her. He brings it out of the tub and into his lap as he continues to serenely nurse at her breast. Claire allows him this for several more moments before pulling him off. His lips are a swollen pink, and she rubs her thumb over them before slipping it inside, encouraging him to suckle. His eyes close. 

"So good. You're so good," Claire praises. "But I know you can be better." She pulls her hand away and places it on the tub's edge. "Go prepare yourself for me." At this command, Hugh's eyes open, his desire heavy within. Claire smiles. "You can choose the toy."

"Thank you, ma'am," Hugh says and rises smoothly from the floor.

After he departs, Claire takes her time luxuriating in the warm, soapy water, the wonderful chemicals from her orgasm still coursing through her body. She knows Hugh will be quick in this act as well, with an efficiency and a casual disinterest in any pleasure the press of his fingers will bring, only focused on being ready for her. He will be finished long before she enters the room, and they both desire the wait.

The water is tepid by the time Claire rises from it. She towel dries and applies lotion to her body, both things she would have Hugh do if she didn't have other plans this evening. The fine hair on her legs needs attending—another bath in the morning then. They should have enough time for Hugh to shave her legs before they meet up with everyone for their planned Father's Day lunch.

She slips on her robe and removes the clip from her hair, shaking it out and combing her fingers through it as she walks into their bedroom.

On the bed, Hugh is kneeling forward, his legs spread and his back sloped in supplication. His head is bowed with his forehead resting on the mattress, his hair falling forward and leaving his neck exposed. His arms stretch out in front of him and cross at the wrist, right over left, his bracelet visible.

Claire touches his neck, feeling the jut of vertebra at the base. She drags her fingers down his spine, her touch featherlight, to the swell of his ass, raised high, presenting for her touch and her eyes. 

His hole is as pink as his mouth, the rim shiny with lube, and it twitches when Claire runs her fingers across it. "What is this?" she asks.

"Yours, ma'am."

Claire hums and presses her fingers inside, as much to feel Hugh's body give way to her as to check that he has prepared himself enough. The toy he'd placed next to her harness is one of the larger ones, thick and ridged, and unintentional pain is not something she desires to inflict. 

Satisfied that only pleasure will be achieved, she removes her fingers and sets about getting ready. She shrugs the robe from her shoulders and attaches the harness, the base of the toy snug against her cunt. 

Claire coats the shaft with lubricant and rubs the head over his hole, teasing it, pressing in slightly before retreating. Hugh groans, the tension evident in his back, resisting the urge to move and take her in, choosing to be good for her instead.

Claire pets his side, soothing him. "You want this, baby? You want my cock inside you, filling you up? You want me to fuck you?"

"Please, ma'am. Please fuck me. I need it." 

"I got you, sweetheart. Let me take care of you. I'll take good care of you," she says, sinking in, and Hugh moans as he takes in each inch beautifully. Claire pauses when her hips meet Hugh's backside, and not for the first time, she wishes that she could feel him sheathed around her, for the ability to feel his heat and tightness in the same way that Hugh can feel hers. At the back of her mind always lies a niggling jealousy about the one person who has felt Hugh around him like this. The envy she feels towards this man—a wonderful man that she and Hugh both love dearly—is irrational. She’d given Hugh to him willingly, and through it all, Hugh had remained hers.

And yet at times like these, Claire hates this man a little for experiencing what she never can.

She starts slow, with long glides out, grinding her hips as she pushes back in. Hugh groans beneath her, always so responsive, knowing that she wants to hear it all, every utterance of pleasure or pain. And while his mouth is active, his body is still, so well-trained, his arms relaxed in front of him. Long ago, Hugh had traded physical restraints for mental ones, preferring to control his body on his own without the aid of ropes or ties to keep him still.

Claire rarely touches his cock when she takes him and never when he's in this exact position, humbling himself before her. Hugh doesn't ask for it, doesn't want it. He can come untouched, if Claire so wants it.

She doesn't want it, so she mixes up the rhythm, angles her hips in ways that deny him prolonged prostate stimulation, and goes slower when a whine starts deep in his throat. She keeps going until her hips ache and her inner thighs are slick with her own wetness.

Claire gently pulls out of Hugh, his hole gaping before closing. She removes her harness and helps him out of his position until he is sitting up, trembling. He's flushed and beautiful and entirely hers, and Claire gets a little lost looking at him.

"How are you doing, baby?" she asks.

Hugh swallows before answering. "I'm thirsty, ma'am."

Claire reaches over to the nightstand and grabs the water she'd placed there earlier. She helps Hugh bring it to his lips and he takes it down in one go.

After the empty glass is set back down, Hugh says, "I'm still thirsty, ma'am." His eyes dart down to between her crisscrossed legs before meeting hers again.

Smirking and not breaking eye contact, Claire reaches down and runs her fingers against her wet cunt until they are well-coated. Hugh's mouth is already open and waiting by the time her fingers reach it. She pushes two inside, coating his tongue with the taste of her.

"More, ma'am," he says when she withdraws.

Claire pushes him down onto the bed, climbing over his body. She presses Hugh's arms above his head and then tangles her hands in his hair as she straddles his face. 

"Do you think you deserve more?" she asks, holding herself far enough away that Hugh needs to stretch his tongue out as far as he can to reach her, barely touching her clit with the very tip.

Claire tugs his hair sharply. "Answer."

Hugh groans, his breath caressing her inner thighs. "Yes, ma'am."

Claire gentles her touch, releasing his hair to cup the back of his neck and bringing him to her.

(" _I want to be gone out of myself, and you to be lost to yourself, so we are found different_ ," Hugh had said to her, when they were only colleagues, before they became more, before they became what they now are.

He'd been wearing that red and white striped robe, the straw hat in his hands, sitting across from her on that beach in Rhode Island as they'd waited to film. So charming and kind, Hugh had seemed a little in love with everyone on set, but especially with Claire, his looks of adoration lingering even when the cameras stopped and Buddy and Ann once again became Hugh and Claire.

"D.H. Lawrence, _Women in Love_ ," he'd continued. "Unlike Buddy, I don't mind if someone gets there first." He'd smiled and it wasn't until later, after the first time they'd made love and Hugh had kneeled at her feet with that same look of adoration on his face, that she'd understood.)

Hugh meets her core with a kiss. He gently mouths at her, soft licks to where she is the most wet, his tongue dipping inside for more.

Claire guides Hugh's head down to the mattress and spreads her thighs wider, opening fully to him. His lips fasten around her clit, sucking the flesh into his mouth, then releasing to lap up the new slick that emerges from her entrance. 

"You're so thirsty, baby," Claire says, running her hands through his hair. She moans as Hugh captures her clit again, nursing on it like he does at her breast. She begins to rock, looking down at him, Hugh's lashes fanned against his cheeks as he continues to pleasure and drink from her. "I should keep you here always. It's where you belong." Hugh groans and the vibrations go through her, and she presses closer, steadily riding his face to completion. After, he slowly licks at her, and Claire allows him to get his fill until it becomes too much, and she needs to draw away. She rests on her knees beside him, catching her breath.

Hugh's face is a beautiful mess: Claire's slick smeared all over his chin and nose, his lips pink and swollen, and the flush still high on his cheeks. She lowers her gaze to Hugh's cock, ignored by both of them up until now, and finds a similar scene. It's a deep red, the foreskin retracted, and wet at the tip. His lower belly is painted with precome, all from being so good for her.

Claire takes the shaft into her hand and gives it a light stroke. "What is this?" she asks, her thumb rubbing the head. 

"Yours, ma'am," Hugh gasps, but that soon becomes a long drawn out moan as Claire straddles his hips and takes him inside with one smooth motion.

Once seated, Claire touches his stomach, feeling the muscles contract as he struggles to not thrust into her. Her fingers trail up to the center of his chest, only just brushing his skin. She circles a nipple and then clenches around his cock, smiling as Hugh's eyes roll back. "Does it feel good inside me, baby?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"You feel good, too, sweetheart. You fill me up just right." She drags her hand back down his body and fits her fingers between them, touching the place where their bodies meet. She caresses the base of his cock before moving to her clit, still tender and swollen from Hugh's mouth. It won't take much for her to come again.

Claire leans back and touches herself, the cock buried deep inside her almost incidental. Hugh's mouth parts as he watches her, his eyes full of lust and devotion and utter submission. 

Claire had been intimidated at first, back when this was new to her, back when she was neither as experienced nor as sure in her own desires as Hugh. He's so unlike any other man she'd been with—his need to yield to her, to derive fulfillment from serving her, be it sexual or not, wasn't something Claire had ever entertained having in a partner. Hugh had lit a spark within Claire, bringing out something in her that he'd had seen from the very beginning: an ability to lead with a firm yet nurturing hand. Hugh isn't a submissive man in other aspects of his life, but he is in this and to her. It's a heady feeling even now, nearly fifteen years later.

"I'm close already, baby. You want me to come? You want to feel me come around you?"

"Please, ma'am, please let me feel it," Hugh begs. Above his head, his hands twitch. Claire knows he wishes it were his fingers against her, to be the one to make her come, as much as he craves being denied the privilege. "Please, please, ma'am."

She shushes him. "Stay still, sweetheart, I'm almost there." Rising to her knees, she allows them both one slow drag out and then back in, the curve of his cock hitting just right like always. Her fingers quicken and they both cry out when Claire comes, her inner walls spasming around him, trying to milk his cock. Hugh stays motionless, his need to be good for her winning against his need to fuck.

Claire lies down on Hugh's chest, with him still inside her. She props her chin on her folded hands. "How long has it been since you last came, baby?" she asks, knowing exactly how long it's been. She always knows because it's her decision. 

"Nine days, ma'am."

"So long. Do you want to come tonight?" She rocks her hips, biting her lip at how good it feels, everything so sensitive. She does it again.

Hugh gasps and shakes his head. "No, ma'am."

Claire stills her movements and smiles. "Why not?" 

"Because you don't want me to, ma'am."

"No, I don't." Claire glides her knuckles down his cheek. "Do you know why?"

Hugh nods. "The shoes, ma'am. I should've known better than to assume. I'm so sorry, ma'am."

Claire kisses his forehead. "It's okay, sweetheart. I know you only want to be good for me, and that you'll remember next time." She lifts herself up off Hugh, sitting back upon his thighs. "I do need to do something about this, though." She trails a finger up Hugh's cock resting hard against his stomach, so wet between the both of them. "After nine days, I can't leave you like this. It would be irresponsible of me and unhealthy for you." She takes him into her hand. "So a middle ground maybe?"

She begins to stroke, her weight on his thighs forbidding his ability to thrust. There's no teasing or an attempt to draw things out, just a need to bring Hugh to the edge as quick as possible. Soon he's at the place where he's panting, leaking more and more onto her fist, with his brow creased and his eyes fluttering shut—all the tell-tale signs that he's moments from release.

And that's when Claire lets go, placing her hands on his hips, and waits.

For a few seconds nothing happens. Then Hugh inhales softly, a sound closer to loss than to pleasure, and come starts to flow sluggishly from his slit, trickling down his shaft to pool at the base. His cock flexes, desperate for the contact needed to relieve his frustration and want, contact that it won't receive. 

When the flow stops, Claire takes him back into her hand. "I know that's not everything. Come on, I know you can give me more." 

She focuses on rubbing the sensitive area beneath the head, and this time when she releases him, the come spills readily. "Yes, there we go, that's a good boy. Get it all out, sweetheart."

Claire continues to bring him to the brink of ecstasy only to deny him the true satisfaction of it, until it's just a dribble of come that emerges and Hugh is blinking away tears.

Claire drags her fingers through the come and leans over Hugh's body, her hand at his mouth again. "Open."

Hugh takes her fingers in deep and swallows. He licks his lips when Claire withdraws to scoop up more and then accepts this offer as well.

"I take such good care of you, don't I?" Claire says when Hugh's stomach and her fingers are clean.

"Yes, ma'am, you do. Thank you, ma'am." Hugh's still hard and while it'll subside, the arousal will still be there, gnawing away at him. If they have time in the morning, she'll let him rub off against her legs after he shaves them.

Claire kisses his cheek. "You did so good, sweetheart." She reaches up and takes his right hand into hers, squeezing it. He squeezes back. She touches the steel bracelet, tracing the curve of it to the gap at the vulnerable underside of his wrist. All those years ago, Claire decided against a locking wrist collar, instead choosing an open style to represent the psychological restraints Hugh prefers. It's so easy to remove and yet it stays on.

Claire taps the bracelet twice. "Release," she says, and then Hugh has his arms around her, rolling them over as he kisses her deeply.

After cleaning them both up, Hugh helps Claire back into her robe. She sits back against the pillows, with Hugh's head resting in her lap, her fingers combing through his hair.

Hugh rubs his cheek against her thigh and takes a deep breath before speaking. "Dallas called me yesterday. He said the project we'd been waiting on received approval to go ahead with filming."

Claire smiles even as apprehension settles low in her belly. "Oh, honey, that's great. That's really great." She brushes his hair from his forehead. "When does it start?" 

"In three weeks, on the 12th." Hugh swallows. "It's on location in Atlanta, four to six weeks for principal." He sits up, rubbing his hand over his face. "This is what I've been waiting for, and yet there I was yesterday, wanting to tell Dallas 'no.' I didn't, of course, but the desire was still there." He laughs dryly. "I feel ridiculous."

"You're not ridiculous. This is a major change, for all of us. Again." Claire cups the sides of his face. "But this will be good for you." She smiles wide. "I'm excited. Aren't you excited?" 

Hugh grins. "Yeah, I really am." He looks down and touches his bracelet, his expression sobering. "This will have to come off."

Claire nods. "It will. As will this." She touches his wedding ring. "But it isn't a true removal. Even when they're not there, the meaning still is."

She knows that a lot of work needs to be done in the coming weeks, including setting up a plan to follow while separated, but for now she draws him into a kiss.

When they part, Claire places her hand on Hugh's chest, over his heart. "What is this?" she asks.

Hugh smiles, his eyes fond. "Yours," he replies, setting his right hand over hers. "Claire."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the always amazing [MaddieContrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieContrary) for the beta and the support! 🖤
> 
> And yes, dear readers, that man referenced above is indeed meant to be Mads.


End file.
